Packet network service providers, e.g., VoIP network service providers can support multiple applications across both enterprise and consumer customers segments. Since customers often use access links that support converged data and voice traffic, it is usually in the best interest of both the customer and the network provider to support low bandwidth codec for voice communications to conserve bandwidth in the access link. Low bandwidth codec, however, does not perform well for some applications such as multi-party conference calls or conversations in noisy environments for in store customer support and higher bandwidth codec should be used instead. Codec, which stands for coder/decoder, is a piece of equipment used to convert and/or compress analog signals, such as voice or video signals, into digital signals for transmission and then convert the digital signals back to the analog signals upon reception.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling dynamic codec selection on a per application basis in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.